Lemon Pie
by Hayasaka Kairi
Summary: Hujan. dan saat ini Yamamoto sedang berada di rumah Gokudera karena suatu kebetulan. dan kebetulan juga Gokudera ingat hari ini hari ulang tahun Yamamoto. apa yang akan terjadi? Gaje, selamat ultah yah Yamamotooo Otanjoubi omedetou! birthday fic buat Yamamoto. rnr?


**Ngebut~ ngebut~ Kai ngerjain ini ngebut kayak dikejar banci xD**

**Gomen telat yah Yamamoto.. Kai (sok) sibuk sih.. xD Otanjoubi Omedetoouuu 3 Yamamotoo~**

**Yaaahhh.. daripada kebanyakan ngomong, langsung aja dah..**

**Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira!**

**Warning: OOC, OOT, abal-abal, typo, gaje, EYD ga ada dan lain-lain.**

**Rated: T**

.

.

.

CCRRRRSSSSSSS…..

Nampak hujan memenuhi seluruh kota Namimori saat ini. Saat yang sama juga seseorang nampak mengganti bajunya yang basah disebuah apartement.

"Yaahh.. hujan.. padahal tadi cerah…". Keluh seorang penjaga hujan Vongola. Yak! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamamoto.

Tanpa Yamamoto sadari, ada seseorang lagi berada dalam ruangan yang sama. Seseorang yang ngaku-ngaku tangan kanan Tsuna.

"Yakyuu-baka! Kalau ganti baju cepat dong! Lama amat!". Keluh –bentak- Gokudera.

"Maa.. maa.. sabar, Gokudera..". kata Yamamoto sambil memakai pakaiannya –Gokudera meminjamkannya-. "untung ya tadi kita waktu kehujanan dekat rumahmu.. jadi bisa berteduh dulu deh.. ahaha"

"Hhhh.. Kau merepotkanku saja! aku mau kedapur! Nanti kalau sudah ganti baju, taruh saja handuknya di meja itu". Jelas Gokudera sambil menunjuk sebuah meja kecil didekat ruang makan.

"Iya.. iya…". Yamamoto tersenyum sambil memakai bajunya.

Kemudian, Gokudera pergi menuju dapur sambil bersemu merah.

'Di-dia sudah ada disini! Sesuai rencana!..'. batin Gokudera. 'tapi…'

.

.

GRREKK.

Yamamoto menarik kebelakan kursi yang berada di meja makan kemudian mendudukinya. Kemudian ia memperhatikan Gokudera yang tengah sibuk entah dengan apa di dapur. Hanya terdengar suara seperti 'krompyang!', 'brrakk', dan 'aduh!'.

"Gokudera, apa ada yang bisa kubantu eh?". Tanya Yamamoto khawatir.

"Tidak usah! Kau disitu saja! dan jika kau berani masuk dapur aku akan memanggangmu!". Bentak Gokudera.

"Maa.. terserah.". Yamamoto nyerah sambil nyengir.

Sebenarnya, diam-diam Yamamoto sedang membayangkan bagaimana jika Gokudera jadi uhuk-istrinya-uhuk sambil menatap langit yang masih setia mengeluarkan tetesan air hujan. Selang beberapa lama kemudian, Gokudera datang.

"Nih! Susu! Kau suka sekali susu kan?". Gokudera menyodorkan segelas susu pada Yamamoto.

"Ahaha.. arigatou!". Jawab Yamamoto sambil meneguk sedikit susunya.

"Ya- Yamamoto…". Gokudera sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hng?"

"I-ini…". Tiba-tiba Gokudera menyodorkan sebuah lemon pie yang berwarna agak kehitaman sambil gemetar.

Yamamoto tertegun. Lalu tersenyum.

"Untukku? Sepertinya agak gosong yah? Ahaha…". Yamamoto nyengir.

Habis kalau dilihat-lihat tuh pie lemon juga bentuknya ancur dengan warna agak sedikit kehitaman. Terjawab sudah mengapa tadi didapur Gokudera berisik sekali.

"TEME! Ya sudah kalau ngga mau!". Gokudera naik pitam sambil merebut kembali pie-nya dari tangan Yamamoto.

"Maa… aku ngga bilang kalau aku ngga mau kan?". Yamamoto menarik kembali Pie itu. Mengirisnya kemudian menggigit sepotong.

"…". Yamamoto terdiam.

Gokudera juga ikut terdiam karena menunggu reaksi Yamamoto.

"ENAKKKK!". Yamamoto tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Benarkah?!". Gokudera tanpa sadar terkena dampak kegembiraan Yamamoto.

"Coba saja!".

Gokudera tiba-tiba merasakan bahwa dirinya dijejalkan sesuatu yang diketahui itu adalah lemon pie-nya sendiri. Kaget. Tentu saja.

"Gimana? Enak kan? Meski agak kosong tapi enak..". Yamamoto nyengir innocent.

"I-iya…". Gokudera mengunyah makanan tersebut. "Hei Yamamoto.. otanjoubi omedetou.."

Gokudera sekarang benar-benar merah.

"Heh? Jadi ini hadiahnya ya? Waahhh… terima kasih!". Yamamoto tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar Gokudera ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa permintaanmu untuk ulang tahun kali ini?". Gokudera ngga kepo sih. Cuma nyari bahan pembicaraan aja.

"Ahh.. aku ingin agar kau lebih jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri!".

"TEME! Apa-apaan ituu!". Gokudera sudah siap banting kursi.

"Maa… kau sering membohongi perasaanmu.". Yamamoto memandang lurus Gokudera. "tapi perasaanmu tersampaikan padaku lewat lemon pie ini"

"Maksudmu aku membencimu karna lemon pie-nya gosong?! MEMANG!"

"Bukan.. bukan penampilannya.. melainkan rasanya.". Yamamoto menjelaskan. "perasaanmu tersampaikan.. aku senang.".

BLUUSHHHH

Yang dari tadi sudah merah sekarang malah makin merah. Gokudera blushing setengah mati. Sekarang ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"DASAR YAKYUU-BAKAAAAA!". Gokudera langsung berlari menuju ruang tamu dan menyalakan TV.

Sedangkan Yamamoto terkikik geli.

"Tuh kan, Tsundere..". Yamamoto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan menyusul Gokudera.

'Apa-apaan sih! Kenapa dia selalu membuatku kaget sih!'. Rutuk Gokudera yang lagi mojok.

"Dingin…". Kata Gokudera. Lagi. "Hujannya belum berhenti ya?"

PLUUKK.

Tiba-tiba sebuah selimut sudah berada di atas kepala Gokudera.

"Maa.. kupikir kau akan kedinginan.. jadi kuambilkan selimut yang ada dilemari..". Ujar Yamamoto sambil duduk disebelah Gokudera.

Nice timing Yamamoto!

"Hn, terima… kasih". Gokudera memakai selimut tersebut. 'masih dingin…'. Batin Gokudera.

Yamamoto kemudian melihat Gokudera yang mengeratkan pelukan pada selimutnya.

"Masih kedinginan?". Tanya Yamamoto.

"Iy-enggak!". TSundere~

GREEP.

Yamamoto tiba-tiba memeluk Gokudera dengan erat. Gokudera sempat meronta. Tapi tenaga Yamamoto sepertinya lebih besar sehingga itu sia-sia saja.

"LEPASKAN! AKU NGGA KEDINGINAN!". Bentak Gokudera.

"Kalau begitu aku yang kedinginan..". ujar Yamamoto santai.

"UHH… ya sudahlah!". Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya.

'hangat..' batin mereka bersamaan.

Dan mereka akhirnya terus berpelukan sampai tertidur.

.

.

**END!**

**UAPAAAAA! Kai bikin sesuatu yang Gaje lagi! Ingat Kai UNAS! UNAS! Huwaaaaahhhhhh!... #PLAAKK**

**Maaf kalau Gaje karna memang gaje yang bikin gaje juga. /kamungomongapa?**

**Jaddiii..**

**Mind RnR?**


End file.
